gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GE/MS-001 Solaris
GE/MS-001 Solaris (aka Solaris) is the flagship mobile suit of the S.O.L.A.R mobile suit project, created by the General Electric corporation's Aviation division. The suit was launched in early 2312 A.D. and participated in Celestial Being's battle against the A-LAWS and the Innovators. The suit also took part in the defence of the Earth Sphere during the ELS invasion in 2314 A.D. Technology & Combat Characteristics Shortly after the Earth Sphere Federation was created, a crackdown began on all mobile suit projects and manufacturers not directly affiliated to the Federation began. In America, the Aviation division of General Electric in particular began to worry about its future. Quickly realising the dangers of remaining in the US and the brutality of the A-LAWS, the GE Aviation division hastily relocated itself across the Pacific Ocean to Australia, where they then began an ambitious project, codenamed Project S.O.L.A.R. The aim was to create a revolutionary mobile suit to oppose the Federation forces. In a radical move, the GE engineers decided to power the suit not with a GN Drive, but with solar energy. However, unlike many previous designs, their's operated on solar power alone, thanks to a few newly invented technologies. The development of the S79 Solar Generator & S79C Solar Capacitors, combined with the synthesis of the extraordinary new element Solanium, meant that the new mobile suit, christened Solaris, would possess capabilities on par with (and even exceeding in some cases) those of GN-powered suits. In addition, the Solaris possessed one ability that soon proved to be a huge advantage in combat; as the suit's weapons utilised solar energy rather than particles, they were unaffected by both atmospheric conditions, and more importantly they were totally unaffected by anti-fields. As a result, the Solaris proved invaluable in a number of situations, particularly in the final battle against the A-LAWS, where a massive anti-field prevented the Gundams from using any ranged attacks other than GN Missiles. Armaments ;*General Electric SE Palm Cannons :The Palm Cannons were designed as the Solaris' primary medium-to-short range weapons. The cannons work by using a series of lenses to focus and slow down solar energy from the suit's generator and condensers. This results in a beam that, although not as fast as light, is much faster than particle beams and is also more powerful. The cannons can be charged to fire more powerful beams, but often they are used at their lowest power to allow for rapid firing. ;*General Electric SE Heavy Cannons :The Heavy Cannons are the Solaris' most powerful weapons, designed for medium-to-long range combat. The cannons work on the same principle as the Palm Cannons, but are much more powerful. The Heavy Cannons are mounted on the underside of each of the Solar Collector Shields, allowing for a higher rate of fire than most comparable beam weapons. ;*General Electric SE Long Cannons :Designed to give the Solaris a long range sniping capability, the Long Cannons incorporate many more focusing elements then the suit's other weapons, giving them extraordinary accuracy at extreme ranges. The cannons are mounted on the suit's back, on either side of the SE Vernier. They fold in half when not in use due to their length (the cannons are longer than the Solaris is tall). Their rate of fire is roughly one shot every 10 seconds. ;*General Electric SE Vulcans :The least powerful of the Solaris' weapons, the SE Vulcans are still an important part of the suit's design. Similar to the GN Vulcans used by most GN-powered machines, they are primarily used against 'soft' targets and missiles. By mounting them on the suit’s head and wrists, the Solaris' Vulcans are able to cover a wide area. Although not as powerful as the Solaris' other weapons, they can still damage even the A-LAWS mobile suits. ;*General Electric SE Beam Sabers :The SE Beam Sabers serve as the Solaris' sole close combat weapons. They emit a beam of concentrated solar energy in much the same way as GN Beam Sabers. Their blade length can be varied, but usually they retain a standard beam length. Armor ;*Solanium :A recently discovered element, Solanium is the key to the Solaris' performance. Metallic by nature, it is able to absorb ambient solar energy, in effect making the entire mobile suit one large solar panel. Solanium is stronger even than E-Carbon, so strong in fact that only the GN Composite Armour used on Celestial Being's Gundams even comes close to its strength. This metal is used in the construction of almost the whole of Solaris' frame, armour and components. As a result, the suit is mostly a silvery-white, with gold highlights. However, Solanium can only be synthesised using powerful lasers, which meant that the Solaris' construction took an entire four years to complete. Amazingly though, Solanium is able to 'grow'. If Solanium comes into contact with E-Carbon, the material it is synthesised from, the Solanium will slowly break up the atoms in the E-Carbon and reform them as Solanium atoms, which then bond to the existing metal. As a result, even serious damage can be repaired in a matter of hours. In addition, the metal is extraordinarily light (gifting the Solaris with the extrodinarily light weight of just 35.5 metric tons), allowing the suit to achieve stunning agility and speed. System Features ;*General Electric Prominence System :The Prominence System is the Solaris' most closely guarded secret, and its greatest weapon. The system is broadly similar to the Gundams' Trans-Am system in terms of functionality. The system works by pushing the S79 Solar Generator to its limits while at the same time releasing all of the solar energy stored in the suit's S79C Solar Capacitors. When activated, the system causes to Solaris to glow a bright white due to the enormous amounts of solar energy being released, while the suit's weapons increase in power by roughly three fold. Just like Trans-Am, the system has a time limit of roughly three minutes; this is to prevent the suit’s solar energy reserves from being depleted entirely. ;*General Electric Solar Field :The Solaris' Solar Field was designed using a similar principle to GN Fields. By concentrating solar energy across the suit's surface, a field is generated that is able to repel particle beams, causing them to 'bounce' away. For more powerful particle beams, the Solar Collector Shields are used to generate a larger field similar in appearance to a GN Field. ;*General Electric SE Stealth System :The SE Stealth System was designed primarily to allow the Solaris to infiltrate and observe high-security locations without being discovered. The system works by bending light waves around the suit, causing the Solaris to become invisible. Even more amazingly, the system works with all other forms of electromagnetic radiation, meaning that the Solaris is completely undetectable while the system is in use. The only drawback is that the system requires large amounts of energy to use. As a result, the Solaris is unable to use any of its weapons while the system is active. In addition, the suit’s ability to manoeuvre is also reduced. Unique Aspects ;*General Electric S79 Solar Generator :Among the Solaris' many revolutionary features, none are more important than its S79 Solar Generator. Taking its name from the company's legendary J79 turbojet engine from the 20th century, the S79 was designed to give a mobile suit performance levels on par with GN-powered machines. It works by collecting, amplifying and redistributing the solar energy collected by the Solaris. As a result of its efficiency, the S79 is capable of matching even a true GN Drive in terms of output, however it lacks a GN Drive’s semi-perpetual operation. ;*General Electric S79C Solar Capacitors :The S79Cs work much the same as GN Condensers. They condense and store solar energy gathered by the Solaris for later use. They are located throughout the Solaris’ frame, to maximise the suit’s energy storage capabilities. When full, they allow the Solaris to operate for up three days just on internal power without any combat. In combat, they are only able to provide an effective operation time for roughly 3-4 hours, before the Solaris will be forced to withdraw. ;*General Electric SE Solar Collector Shields :The Solar Collector Shields are mounted in the same fashion as the 00 Gundam's twin GN Drives. This allows them move to the front, sides or rear of the suit to provide defence. The shields are the Solaris' primary way of gathering solar energy. They also each contain a large S79C Solar Energy Capacitor. The shields also incorporate the SE Heavy Cannons, mounted on their undersides. For an even more powerful attack, the shields move to the sides and swing up to point forward, then they generate an SE Field between them, in a similar fashion to GN-008 Gundam Seravee. When the cannons fire, the SE Field causes the beams to merge, resulting in a larger beam with around five times more power.